


Growing Pains

by lemoninagin



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Fluff, M/M, kid AU, the purest thing i will probably ever write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoninagin/pseuds/lemoninagin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya knows a lot for a kid - much, much more than this bratty schoolmate of his that dares challenge him on the playground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nakadoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakadoo/gifts).



> This is a short drabble I put together based off an old set of Shizaya haikus I did a while back. Enjoy some surprisingly innocent kid au for Valentine's Day~

“You’re all a bunch of little babies – I know all about kissing, I learned from books. It’s not hard at all.”

An overconfident and high-pitched voice singsonged through a group of grubby faced first graders, who were gathered at the feet of the small black haired boy said voice belonged to, looking up at him in awe. They were extremely impressed that their classmate could boast about something so taboo.

The young boy, whose name was Orihara Izaya, sat perched on an old wooden box - which had an image of some brand of soap on the side and was so large that Izaya's tiny legs dangled far from the ground - while his fan club laid sprawled out in the grass, dirt quickly collecting on their white and gray uniforms.

“Pfft, yeah right, I bet you’re lyin’,” an unexpectedly loud voice boasted suddenly from across the playground, “Books can’t teach you how to do grown up stuff like that. Besides, my mom says kissin’s about when people love each other. Books can’t love you, that’s stupid! Love is somethin’ you feel.”

Surprised murmurs and gasps spread fast throughout the crowd as Izaya turned around to face the direction where the voice had come from. Some kids nodded their heads in agreement with the gruff voice that had piped up out of nowhere from by the swing set behind them, while the rest didn’t dare to in front of their new idol – who was now frowning heavily at the owner of the voice who dared steal his thunder – a pink cheeked brunette boy who was matching his frown with a challenging glare back as he pumped his legs back and forth nonchalantly on a swing.

“Is that true, Izaya-kun?”

“Don't question him you idiot, that's rude. He told me where I could find some rhinoceros beetles the other day when I asked him, Izaya's the best!”

“You said you were grown up!”

“I believe Izaya-kun still, his grades are really high so he must be telling the truth.”

“I bet he doesn’t even know how to kiss.”

“Well neither do you, Atsushi, you big baby...”

“I agree with Shizuo-kun, books can’t teach you nothin’ important. Remember that dumb book we had to read the other day 'bout how homework is fun? Books are the worst!”

“Haha, right!”

“Hey, I don’t even know what kissin’ is, Orihara-kun just said he’d give me this cool rock if I came here…”

  
The accusatory voices continued bickering for a moment, though Izaya wasn't particularly perturbed by this sudden betrayal towards him. He waited patiently, kicking his legs and whistling happily to pass the time, until his classmates voices died down a bit to a level where he knew he could be heard clearly.

Cooly, he spoke again in a firm tone, “Fine. Since you don't believe me, I’ll just have to _show you_ then, I guess.”

And with that, he lept down from his literal soap box and headed towards the annoyed brunette. The other kids stopped talking immediately and stared open mouthed at Izaya as he crossed the playground confidently. Some still 'ooo'-ed and 'ahh'-ed, while others made a few jeers and cat calls, though once Izaya reached the swing set the crowd grew completely silent. Izaya held his head even higher as he stopped and stood in front of the angry looking boy, placing his hands on his hips proudly. The boy – who apparently was named Shizuo - dug his heels suddenly into the ground to stop his back and forth motion, swing creaking to a grinding halt. Looking back on it later, Shizuo regretted that he hadn't just continued swinging - that way, he could have knocked the little brat off his feet instead of having to go through what he did next.

“Alright, feel free to try, but I _bet_ you’ll chicken out, _shorty_.”

Shizuo stared up expectantly, eyes narrowed with a deep frown etched on his face. Without another word, Izaya leaned over, and the silence was overwhelmingly loud as all watched in shock. Shizuo flinched back a little, not thinking this rude boy would really try it, but it was too late to back down now and he closed his eyes, grip tightening on the chains of the swing as he waited for the impact of lips he thought a kiss would be about.

Instead, something soft brushed against his nose, and there was a flutter of eyelashes by his cheek followed by a weird tickling sensation. Then, as soon as it had started, it was over. Izaya pulled back triumphantly as the kids around them finally broke into applause and cheered at the bold move, because from their angle it sure looked like a normal kiss.

Aghast, Shizuo stuttered awkwardly, mouth trying to move to form words and failing horribly - a nasty nervous habit he'd had ever since he learned to talk that he'd been working through with some decent progress lately, but unfortunately it decided to resurface at the worst of times. Fumbling to find an insult to throw back at Izaya, he found himself too shocked to say anything other than, “W-what w-was t-t _hat_?!” He jumped up from the swing, despite feeling a bit shaky on his legs, and shot an accusatory finger at Izaya. “ _T-that_ w-wasn’t a...a r-real k-k- _kiss_!”

Shizuo’s complaints fell on deaf ears, the other kids too excited and talking loudly – though that was rather fortunate for him, as he hadn't quite expected it to be so difficult to say those few words and he was instantly embarrassed by the stutter he'd been teased about so much all his life. He brought a finger to his nose as his cheeks flushed hotly, wondering if this was some weird dream. Izaya pivoted back around to give him a gloating smile – apparently _he_ had managed to hear him, of course - small arms crossed proudly as his new admirers continued to praise him and give him congratulatory pats on the back for being so “grown up”.

“It _is_ a kiss, dummy. And for your information, it's called an eskimo kiss! I learned about it in this English book on ways to kiss in other countries. Maybe if you read sometime and weren’t so stupid, you’d have known, huh?”

Izaya shrugged after he laid down his final blow and turned back to face his admirers who had so easily turned on Shizuo now and were making fun of him along with Izaya. Shizuo could only stare numbly at their turned backs as he promised that one day he would get that short dweeb know-it-all back – one day!

...But unfortunately for Shizuo, it would be years before he was able to face this new cute nemesis without blushing and stammering like an idiot.

 

 


End file.
